


Stupid Brosuke

by Yamiyoru



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bittersweet, Brotherhood, Fluff, Gag, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddie took up writing diaries entries. Souji and Yosuke through his pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Brosuke

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really like Teddie but I think he and Yosuke made a good pair of brothers.  
> I don’t own Persona or any of the characters.

**Stupid Brosuke**

21 June, 2012

Dear Diary,  
I did something terrible today. I didn’t mean to. I wanted to cheer him up but it caused him to fall off the stairs. His face was so pale and he won’t wake up. I’m a bad bear. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Yosuke. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I should l-

>The last sentence is smudged, making it difficult to read or understand the rest of the passage. It looks like tear stains. 

….  
……  
………

11 April, 2012 

Dear Diary,  
Hi, I’m Teddie. How are you? Today is my first day and first time writing a diary. I’m so excited! Yosuke Mama told me I should start one to help me read and write. Yosuke was there too and he sneered at me, saying Children’s Day is still a month away. Diary, why does he bully me all the time? I wish Sensei is here. He’s so much nicer to me. I should sleep now. Goodnight, Diary. 

...

14 April, 2012  
Dear Diary,  
Yosuke yelled at me over a knocked over display but it wasn’t me! It was the children running in the store. Stupid Yosuke. Stupid Yosuke. STUPID YOSUKE!!

...

20 April, 2012

Dear Diary,  
Sensei called today! He’s coming for Golden Week! I missed him so bear-y much and you know what? He asked me what I want for a souvenir! He’s so gentle, not like some guy. I told him I want Topiscles and he laughed. Then, he asked me what Yosuke likes. I don’t know so I told him magazines with pictures of nurses. I found it hidden under the mat for the bicycle. If Yosuke needs to hide it, then it must be important, right? Sensei’s reaction was scary though. The way he repeated the word ‘nurse’ sounded like some villain in a drama. 

…

5 May, 2012 

Dear Diary,  
Yosuke gave me a cellphone for Children Day. He gave me a phone! And it’s the model I wanted! He remembered! 

…

10 May, 2012

Dear Diary,  
Yosuke has a nurse outfit and it’s definitely his because it smells 100% Yosuke! For some reason, I can smell Sensei on it too but mostly Yosuke’s sweat. Why does he have one? I know! Secret training for the cross pageant and Sensei’s helping. If he thinks he can beat me this year, then he better think again. Rawrrrr! He even kept it in a bag and hid it under his bed. FIGHT, TEDDIE! GO! GO!

…

12 May, 2012

Dear Diary,  
Sensei called but he was looking for Yosuke, not me. I feel sad. When I told him Yosuke’s taking a shower, he didn’t say anything for a long time and then, HE HUNG UP ON ME! WHY?! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?! 

Oh, Sensei called again to apologize that he was thinking about some stuffs and pressed the wrong key accidentally. What was stranger was after Yosuke spoke to him, Yosuke’s face was as red as his favorite summer pants. What were they talking about? 

…

20 May, 2012

Dear Diary,  
The two girls were bullying Yosuke again. Yelling at him that they can’t work at weekends. In the end, Yosuke had to take their shifts. It’s not fair. 

…

21 May, 2012 

Dear Diary,  
I yelled and growled at those girls today. They tried to get Yosuke into trouble. I saw them left the stalls unattended. Yosuke apologized to all the customers for the noise. I thought I did wrong when Yosuke pulled me away but he smiled at me and even bought me a box of Topsicles. 

…

31 May, 2012

Dear Diary,  
Something must be going on between Yosuke and Sensei. He sits up so straight whenever his phone screen lit up, in the same way my ears will perk up when I find a rare Topsicle in the box. Hmphhhhh...I want to know! 

...

8 June, 2012

Dear Diary,  
Yosuke is so gloomy at home recently. He’s lazier than usual too. Lounging across the bed, not doing homework or playing his games. Just staring at his phone without a care of the world. He won’t speak to me too. Waving me off whenever I tried to ask him something. Did something happen?

…

15 June, 2012

Dear Diary,  
Yosuke is ignoring me. 

…

16 June, 2012  
Yosuke is still ignoring me. 

…

17 June, 2012  
Stupid, idiotic, puffed up Junes frog. 

...

18 June, 2012

Dear Diary,  
I think I get it now. Everyone’s not talking to Yosuke or hiding from him. Even Sensei. They won’t tell me when I ask them too. Yosuke doesn’t like loneliness. He must be scared inside, just like me. Everyone, why? 

…

21 June, 2012

Red and blue light flashes across the whitewashed walls, lighting up the dull corner of the neighbourhood. Teddie watches anxiously as they push the stretcher into the ambulance. Yosuke is still not waking up. Teddie wants to go with Yosuke’s parents but there are no more space in the small ambulance. They also need someone to look after the house, which leaves only Teddie to do it. 

The house suddenly seems so big, cold and quiet. Climbing the steps, into the room he and Yosuke share, the silence unnerves him and tears gather in his eyes. 

_Yosuke will be alright._

Repeating the sentence to himself, Teddie pulls his diary out and starts his entry for that day. He needs to do something to distract himself. His mind keeps replaying the part where Yosuke laid at the bottom of the steps. 

As he scribbles the word ‘sorry’ over and over again, Yosuke’s handphone on the table begins to vibrate. On the screen, it is showing Sensei’s face. Wiping his tears off the diary, Teddie tries to keep his voice steady as he answers the phone. In the end, he only remembers wailing at Sensei.

…

22 June, 2012

‘Seriously, where did the stupid bear go? I swear I’m gonna skin his hide when I find him. Making us worry for him like this.’ 

‘You’re the one to talk. Who was the one lying dead on a bed?’ 

At that, the whole gang turn to Yosuke, with resentment in their eyes. Namely because the gang stayed the entire night waiting for this guy to wake up while this guy slept away soundly, with only a slight concussion and walks away with a sprain. Yosuke feels so loved. 

The brunette takes a glance at his partner, who does look worried, gaze on his bandaged right ankle. This is how a human looks like, unlike the rest. Well, except when this guy is in his other _moods_ , then Souji is demanding as hell. Just thinking about it sends a shiver down his spine and excites him at the same time.

But this is not the time for it. Teddie is missing. What the hell is with that last diary entry? The stupid blond even threw it onto his bed like he wants Yosuke to read it. Not that he can read the last sentence until Souji told him Teddie was crying over the phone and when he tried to call Teddie, the idiot did not pick up. Recalling how the bear has a history of disappearing, Yosuke almost panicked. He only hits his head, not dying! 

Although in his defence, it is the bear’s fault for flashing porn at him at the top of stairs. His parents are _downstairs!_ Ok, maybe half of it is himself for getting ridiculously shocked, slipped on the newly waxed floor and down the steps like a moron. 

NO! He blames these people. If they did not give him the cold treatment for a month for some pointless surprise party, Teddie will not need to try cheering him up or them in the TV world looking for the blond at all! Souji included! 

If anything happens to Teddie, Yosuke will not forgive them! 

By what is probably night time in the real world, Teddie is nowhere to be found. Everyone crawls out of the TV, agreeing it is better they go home for today. Worries eating him, Yosuke forgets his right foot is injured and stomps on it. Drawing a sharp breath, he hisses at the pain while Souji hurries in to stabilize him. Everyone crowds around to help too.

‘Yosuke?’ 

That’s Teddie voice... 

Looking back, it is Teddie, head popping out from the TV they just passed through, holding the cell he bought for the boy. 

_He’s safe. Thanks goodness..._

Hopping over with his one good foot, Yosuke wobbles up to Teddie and smacks the blond hard on the head. 

‘We’re going home now! Idiotic bear!’ 

Yosuke cannot bear to see the blond cries so he turns quickly to go home but gives up after a few TV distance. Ouch...his foot hurts...his eyes hurt. He did not object when Souji carries him back home by piggyback.

Back at home, Yosuke struggles upstairs to his room, with Souji’s help. He is still wearing the clothes from the day before and needs to change while the rest are downstairs, preparing for his birthday. He hopes the girls do not destroy the kitchen or his mum will murder him. 

Sitting back into his bed, Yosuke gives a long sigh, relieves he can finally take the weight off the ankle. Souji is looking at him with an expression that reads ‘I saw something good today.’ This guy pisses him off. 

‘What?’ 

‘Nothing. Happy Birthday, Partner. Do you like the surprise?’ 

Come to think of it, the whole ignoring thing probably started with this guy since everyone listens to him. 

‘No.’ 

Not affected, Souji laughs and sits down beside the fuming Yosuke. His partner is angry. It will not be smart to push his luck right now. Maybe later, he can try something else but when everyone goes home. For now, he has this trick. Yosuke usually forgives him when he does it. 

Leaning in, Souji takes Yosuke’s soft lips into his own. Yosuke remains still, being mad. He almost gives in to Souji’s hunger, who is now biting and licking his lips when Teddie’s yell resounds throughout the house. 

‘I THINK YOSUKE IS SCORING WITH SENSEI!’ 

‘STUPID BEAR! I’M SKINNING YOU RIGHT NOW!’ 

…  
……  
………

Dear Diary,  
Yosuke is moving into Sensei’s house today. I am going to be lonely and Yosuke knows. He told me I can move in with him as well because I’m his younger brother. But I told him no as I’m alright now. I’m not that scared of loneliness because although Yosuke, Sensei, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto or Nanako may not be beside me, it does not mean I’m alone. They’ll be there when I need them, like always. Thank you too, Diary.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. Yosuke and Souji’s romance through Teddie’s eyes. What do you think?  
> Thank you for reading. I had fun writing this and hope you enjoy it. As always, please leave a comment or criticism, I would like to improve. 
> 
> I'm sorry if Teddie was out of character. I tried.


End file.
